marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 102
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * World Council of 23rd century Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * * * Master Machine * Octi-Robot * C-Bomb * Zarrko's time machine * Electronic Refrigerato-Beam | Synopsis1 = Thor, his powers halved by an angry Odin, has agreed to travel to the 23rd century with the criminal scientist Artur Zarrko in order to prevent him from destroying 20th century Earth. The Thunder God has pledged to obey Zarrko until he has conquered his century. Arriving in the future, the Tomorrow Man has Thor create havoc until the police of that time arrive to stop him. Thor uses his hammer to enthrall the officers, and orders them to take him and Zarrko to the ruling World Council. Zarrko orders them to give him directions to the Master Machine which runs the planet. When they refuse, Zarrko has Thor begin searching for the Master Machine. Thor leaves a note behind for the Council. The Council activates a protector Octi-Robot, but Thor destroys it. A Councilman then gives them the location. Flying to a lonely isle, Thor and Zarrko enter the Master Machine's chamber and are attacked by a C-Bomb (short for "Cell-Bomb" because it creates a prison to hold intruders). But Thor overcomes the increased gravity with the cell and destroys it. Zarrko takes possession of the Master Machine, making him the ruler of 23rd century Earth. Having fulfilled his vow, Thor now turns on Zarrko, and they battle. Zarrko grabs control of the Master Machine and threatens to destroy the Earth if Thor does not halt. But before he can throw any switches, the Master Machine captures Zarrko in a ball of semi-energy, ending his threat. An official scout ship arrives moments later and arrests Zarrko. Thor's note had asked the Council to let him handle Zarrko, and based on Thor's reputation they had decided to trust him. Twirling his hammer, Thor creates a time warp and returns to the 20th century, while Loki and Odin watch from Asgard, and Loki muses that, sooner or later, he will defeat Thor forever. | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 32 | ReprintOfStory2 = 2 | StoryTitle3 = "The Menace" | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Matt Fox | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An alien lands in a central European village and restrains the villagers while he sets up a weapon. He uses the weapon to drive back an attacking space fleet, and the villagers realize he was actually trying to help them. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Tales of Asgard: Death Comes to Thor | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Storm Giants ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Various unnamed Asgardians Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** Rugga's castle * ** Items: * | Synopsis4 = The young Thor has found his way to the Three Fates, goddesses of destiny, in the hope they can tell him if he’ll succeed in earning Odin's magic hammer. They tell him that he will have to meet death first. Returning to the palace, Thor learns from Balder that Storm Giants have seized his sister Sif. Swearing to rescue her, Thor seizes the hammer and unknowingly lifts it above his head. He then rides out only to be attacked by Giants near the castle of King Rugga. After opening a chasm with his hammer to capture the Giants, Thor enters the castle and confronts the king, who says he has given Sif to the goddess of death, Hela, in exchange for immortality. Thor then confronts Hela and offers to give his own life in exchange for Sif. So moved is Hela by his offer of sacrifice that she allows them both to leave alive. It will be a few days before Thor realizes that he had faced death and so had won the enchanted hammer. | Notes = * First appearance of Sif. She's mistakenly said to be Balder's sister and, in turn, Balder's mistakenly referred to as Thor's friend. Sif returns in where she replaces Jane Foster as Thor's love interest. At the time of this Tale of Asgard, Sif still had blonde hair. She would later have her head shaved by Loki and replaced with ebony black hair made by Trolls from "nothing." * credits for Story 1: ** Cunningly Conceived by: Stan Lee ** Daringly Drawn by: Jack Kirby ** Ingeniously Inked by: Chic Stone ** Lovingly Lettered by: Art Simek * references: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard